


Sharp and Glorious

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (for the foursome that is), Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Crack Treated Seriously, Danger Kink, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Poor Rhodey, Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Timeline What Timeline, Tony's Danger Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony has never been accused of being the sane one in the room. He's never bothered denying it because, well, it's pretty obvious isn't it? What super hero is sane? But even this might be pushing it. This being staring down a gun of a former brainwashed assassin in the face without any worry. Eh, what's the worse that can happen? Obviously only good things can come from this. Right? (Right.)---unofficial sequels:Dance Til MorningShop Til You (Or Your Partner) DropsI'll Wash Your Back If You Wash Mine





	Sharp and Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea. None. It's short, it's random and it's about Tony's danger kink. That's about the extent of it.

Never before has Tony been accused of being the sane one in the room. Always a little bit too wild, too willing to try basically anything that sounded interesting or exciting, no matter what, to be called that. Some might say he was reckless. Some might say he was suicidal. Others would throw their hands up in the air and say that he simply had no sense of self-preservation. At all. None of them would be exactly wrong.

It’s only evolved as he’s gotten older, not changed. He flies around in a metal suit, fighting super villains with a team of honest to god super heroes. Of course he isn’t sane. That most would call it heroic now is beside the point. It’s still just as reckless, as suicidal, as most of the stuff he did in his teens and twenties. The motivation has just changed is all.

Which is why he is currently staring down a gun without blinking an eye. “That kind of day, eh cupcake?” he asks calmly, not the least bit worried. He’s never been one to disagree when people complain about said recklessness after all.

Barnes - Winter rather because that’s most definitely who is in charge right now - doesn’t even blink He doesn’t move the gun either - not to shoot nor to lower it.

The rest of the team watches with baited breath. All of them are ready to leap into action at a moment’s notice, yet unwilling to be the one to get him shot. He might have a habit of surviving the impossible, but even a bullet point blank to the head might be a bit much for him.

Tony nods as if he answered. “Yeah I don’t blame you, always a nut house around here anyways. What was it this time? They not letting you have your turn at the TV? Or did Clint eat your leftovers again?”

There is a faint noise of protest followed by a smack. Oh the joys of the deadly duo.

Honestly Tony had no idea what he was walking into until it was too late. He had been in the workshop - no surprise there - and hand come up for a refuel. Plus today was the day Rhodey was supposed to arrive for his week long leave. It wouldn’t do to make his platypus feel neglected.

Things have been interesting to say the least around here these last few months. First Loki - forced by Odin and enabled by Thor to join the team. Then Steve found the matching set to his golden days. Only the days weren’t so golden now because he had been brainwashed and tortured for the past seventy years. And came with an extra - slightly murderous - personality in tow. Interesting might be an understatement actually. Utter chaos might be a better definition.

Winter still doesn’t answer. Or move any.

“You know sweet pea usually I talk limits before this kind of thing. You don’t even know my safeword yet. Or taken me out for dinner. I know I’m easy, but a man likes to be treated before this kind of thing.”

Nothing.

Tony sighs, but doesn’t move. See? He can have common sense when he wants to. It’s just most of the time that’s so boring. Yolo and all that. Can’t live if you’re always driving in the slow lane. “Come on Jack Frost work with me here. I’m just here for the coffee. So unless you’re going to shoot me in the next ten seconds I’m moving. And make sure to get my good side if you do.”

That finally gets a reaction - a blink.

Tony counts it as a success because he is serious about not waiting any longer. He needs coffee and he needs it now. Which is the exact moment Loki appears by his side, cup in hand.

“Here you go my dear.” He waves a hand, making it float in mid air so that technically speaking he isn’t handing it to Tony. He’s surprisingly considerate like that.

Not that it’s any mystery as to what his motivation is right now. Not with the pure amusement dancing in his eyes. He’s entertained as all hell about the whole situation clearly. The team’s reaction to this must be even better than he’s imagining. He’ll have to get JARVIS to show him later.

“Thanks Lo lo,” he leans in to kiss Loki’s cheek before taking a sip. Ah that’s more like it. He stands there, drinking his coffee as if he still doesn’t have a gun pointed only inches away from his face. Behind him he can practically _feel_ the rest of the team losing their collective minds. Fun.

Really he’s not sure what they’re worried about. Maybe it had been a tad risky before, but now Loki is here. Even if things get out of hand - or get pushed so to speak - he is perfectly safe. As crazy as it might sound he knows that Loki will protect him. Bedding a god has some benefits after all. And Loki is still rather fond of him. Entertaining he claims. And a good way to relieve stress. Tony is all for it.

Besides what else is he supposed to do? Let his coffee get cold? He doesn’t think so. Not on his watch.

All the while Winter doesn’t even twitch.

This is of course the scene Rhodey walks in on. He blinks, takes one good look at the scene and _groans_. “No Tony,” he says, trying to sound firm. As if the conclusion isn’t already inevitable.

It’s cute how he tries though. Still better to not let him get his hopes up. “Tony _yes_ ,” he corrects with a bright smile.

“No,” he denies, “absolutely not. Wasn’t Loki enough?”

“But honey bear just look at him,” Tony smiles sweetly, “Besides I haven’t heard you complain before this.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. You just ignore me when I do.” Rhodey crosses his arms, annoyed.

“You mean there’s a difference?” he asks.

Beside him Loki laughs. “Come Rhodes where is your sense of adventure?”

Winter frowns, side eyeing Rhodey before turning his attention back to Tony.

“And of course you’re going to encourage it.” Rhodey’s shoulders slump in defeat. He already knows how this is going to go. It’s two against one and neither of them are known for playing fair. Poor platypus.

Winter’s frown deepens.

Tony has finished his coffee so he reaches out and lowers the gun with his hand. There’s a series of cut off protest behind him, but he ignores them. Honestly he’s fine. They really need to learn to live a little. “What do you say Tastee Freeze, want to be the filling in a four person sandwich? Or the bread, I don’t care. I’m not picky,” he is sure to add, winking, “We can negotiate kinks later if you want.”

Rhodey groans again.

He can already picture what the other’s expressions are - from resigned exasperation to fascinated horror to worry over his supposed sanity. They did the same thing when he extended this invitation to Loki. The hilarious part was that they also looked to Rhodey as if he could stop it. As if he had any control over Tony. He doesn’t.

Or rather, he’s never tried to control Tony beyond trying to keep him safe and guarding him when he isn’t, so Tony grants him the privilege of occasionally listening to him. He only listens to people who have never tried to control or use him. Unsurprisingly it’s a short list. And besides, this is one of Tony’s tamer schemes comparatively.

Tony is definitely one of the few who are surprised when Winter doesn’t lash out at him for the action. Instead he stares at Tony with wide eyes as if he can’t actually believe this is happening.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” he continues, “or at all if you don’t want. But the offer stands. Or, you know, if you want to swing by after for the puppy pile that’s fine too.”

Loki makes a face at the term ‘puppy pile’, but he enjoys it just as much as Tony does. Mainly because he’s just as touch starved as Tony is. Between the three of them Rhodey is definitely the best adjusted of them. No real question there.

Winter nods slowly as if he isn’t exactly sure, but wants it anyways.

Tony beams at him. “Great. You’ll have to tell us boundaries, but for now,” he half leaps, half pulls him into a hug.

Winter stiffens, clearly taken by surprise, but doesn’t pull away.

At this angle Tony can see the rest of the room and yup. Their reactions are just what he thought they would be. It’s hilarious that they’re so convinced that he’s basically a sex fiend with a danger fetish. Alright, so the latter pat may not be exactly wrong, but that doesn’t mean they should underestimate him like they do. Haven’t they learned anything by now? Obviously not. He doubts if they would believe him if he said it isn’t actually about sex. Well, not _just_ about sex. But he will never lose the playboy title it seems, no matter what he does - or doesn’t - do.

Tony hums and rubs his cheek against Winter’s shoulder. Apparently that’s some sort of signal because he slowly lifts his arms then, returning the hug. He looks down at Tony as if he can’t believe he’s real. Tony kisses his nose at that, just because he can.

Winter blinks in bewilderment.

“Anthony is like that,” Loki reassures, “it is simply his nature.”

“Люби́мый,” Winter mutters.

“Indeed,” Loki agrees.

Tony beams at him. Because of course he knows Russian. Not only is he multilingual he is on a team with Natasha. He made sure to brush up on the language after they officially became teammates.

“Alright genius do I get a greeting or am I old news now?” Rhodey, shifting Tony’s attention.

“Don’t worry sunshine,” he says as he holds out his hand for Rhodey to take, “you’ll always be my favorite.”

“I better peacock,” he says as he comes over and kisses Tony on his forehead. Their fingers lace together as Tony tugs him closer.

“You missed,” he pouts.

Rhodey rolls his eyes, but then kisses him on the lips.

Tony makes a happy sound into it.

“Does this mean we can leave now?” Clint asks, breaking the moment, “because I’ve had about as much of this as I can take.”

Tony huffs, but pulls away. “Leave then. My Tower my rules.”

“Whatever,” he rolls his eyes and heads towards the kitchen, “congratulations on your growing harem man - I guess.”

“Thanks for the love birdbrain,” he calls after him.

“Let’s move this to our room then,” Rhodey says before the two of them can descend into a mess of squabbling quips.

“Eager sunshine?” He winks.

“After my flight? Eager to take a shower - and just a shower - more like. We can talk after I nap.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Tony decares but doesn’t let go as Rhodey heads towards the elevator. With his other hand he tugs Winter along with no resistance. Loki follows close behind.

“Yeah well some of us are only human.”

“There are advantages of near immortality,” Loki comments ideally.

“Rub it in why don’t you?” Rhodey grumbles as they walk.

“There are always ways to change that,” he adds vaguely.

Tony looks over to see Winter watching them with sharp eyes. Oh yes, one way or another this is going to be fun. Who needs sane anyways?

  

**Author's Note:**

> Люби́мый means precious in Russian. Or at least I think I used the right version of the word and the internet didn't lie to me (again).


End file.
